1. Technical Field
This invention relates to inspection systems and, more particularly, to a vehicle cargo inspection station and associated method for providing a visual display of contents contained within the closed cargo area of an existing vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Studies by agencies have shown that many vehicles are packaged into containers or standard trucks and are smuggled out of a country. Since it is difficult and time-consuming to check trucks and containers, the number of detected crimes of this sort is small. In addition, smaller types of contraband are also secured within the interiors of various sized vehicles depending on the size and type of contraband. One solution for detecting such cargo, is container radiation systems that have been commercially available for a few years. However, one essential aspect in detecting such cargo is to produce the best possible image for examining whether a particular cargo in general corresponds to an associated shipping list. Of course, it is simultaneously possible to discover certain smuggled goods in this process.
One prior art example shows an inspection system for inspecting a vehicle moving at a grade of travel over a surface and for detecting material disposed within or on the underside of the vehicle. The system has a source for providing a generally upward or downward pointing beam of penetrating radiation of specified cross-section so as to illuminate vehicles driven above or below the source of radiation. A detector arrangement, disposed below the grade of travel, detects radiation from the beam scattered by any material disposed on the underside of the moving vehicle and generates a scattered radiation signal that may be used for characterizing the material disposed on the underside of the vehicle. Similarly, a detector arrangement disposed above the vehicle generates a scattered radiation signal that may be used for characterizing the material disposed within the vehicle. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a means of examining the contents of a vehicle from the side as well as simultaneously from the top.
A monitoring installation for containers and trucks is provided making detection of large items, particularly trucks, at minimal expense possible. An X-ray monitoring installation having low X-ray energy permits detection of stolen passenger cars, and is arranged on a monitoring path. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for detecting smaller types of contraband hidden within the interior spaces of existing vehicles.
Accordingly, a need remains for a vehicle cargo inspection station and associated method in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, that is durable in design, and provides a visual display of contents contained within the closed cargo area of an existing vehicle. The system makes it possible to inspect trucks more easily and can aid law enforcement agencies in combating smuggling and terrorism. Such a system may also save tax-payer dollars by streamlining inspection processes. The present invention is simple to use and designed for many years of repeated use.